I read the bloody manual!
by Sara54321
Summary: A lonely woman decides to order a Hetalia China Unit in order to be not so lonely anymore. Soon, she ends up learning a few things, and ends up meeting new friends(And Units) that she didn't know existed quite yet. First Fic. Manual Fic. Rated T for language at times, but overall safe. No Pairings Yet.
1. Ordering Precious China

Good day my friends. I am Sara, and I shall be writing my story for you all today. This is a fanfiction that has been inspired to me by those manual fanfics I seem to read a lot. I would like some tips on how I am doing, what I could do to get better, and maybe even tips on which character I should introduce first. I've made the first three chapters already, but I would like to know which unit You guys would like to have the characters run into once, twice, or more so.

**_Chapter 1: Ordering Precious China_**

I sighed. Ever since I had moved out and got a decent job, going to college and all that, I was…to be honest I was exceptionally lonely. I had no one to talk to, well that is except for the dachshund I got named Oliver. I was a simple woman who lived quietly. I tended to be a shut in, on the computer, and sometimes I was playing with my dog. I had cable, but I rarely watched TV. It never really interested me, other than teaching me to cook on the food channels.

Now, to be straight, I am a, what you would call, fan girl of sorts. I liked anime a lot, even when I was little and still stayed with my aged parents. I enjoyed many different works of anime. These works were as follows: Lucky star, Hetalia, Soul Eater, Pokemon, Digimon, and many, many others. Of these, I often read fan fictions of Hetalia. Yes, they still have fan fictions, even now. Since then, humanity seems to have gone advanced in as little as about fifteen years. I was about twenty-nine now, and I still pondered how everything had just started to shoot off into hyperspace, or however you should say it.

Due to these advancements, however, something came for all of those Hetalia-loving otakus. These were the Living Characters of Hetalia. They were basically almost Real people, except they were android like creatures that could be programmed. Still, they were neat, or awesome as I should put it. The only problem was that they were really freaking expensive.

I had been saving for a while now, and I wondered if I should try to buy one now. It would be nice to have company besides my dog, no? So, on my birthday even, I purchased the first Hetalia character that I saw fit that would not destroy my house and that I was a fan of. This would happen to be a character known as Yao Wang. He was the personification of China. Is it Ironic that I am Chinese? I didn't choose him because of that, but it was still a nice touch. I made the purchase, spending over half of the savings that I have had for this, and turned away from my laptop. I looked over towards my dog.

"Am I going to regret this?" I questioned. Oliver tilted his head, waving his short tail. The faithful dog just gave me a whimper in reply. I sighed, hoping that the delivery would get here soon. So lonely, I was, it was depressing to say the least…

~!Peanuts!~

It had been a week since I placed the order, and I was pacing right and left right outside, in front of my door. The mailing company should be faster than this, gad dangit! I huffed, crossing my arms. This was unfair, it had to be me that they were late on, didn't it? I let my long dark brown hair drape in front of my glasses.

I heard a honk suddenly, and I swiveled to my right. There it was, the truck(Yes they never did get rid of those contraptions known as "Vehicles" even though one would guess that they made air crafts by now) coming to my house. I squeaked in glee and grinned brightly. Finally! The anxious waiting was over...I hoped. There was still a chance, they said, that I could have gotten the wrong unit.

The truck stopped at my house, and the person driving popped out of the car. The female walked over to me, raising an eyebrow. She chuckled for a moment, causing me to look at her with confusion.

"I assume this is your first one?" she spoke out. Not having much else to say, I mutely nodded. She chuckled once more and told me," Good luck. Please sign this, ma'am."

I took the pen and clip board that she handed me and scribbled my name in the best cursive I could do. It was a horrible job, but hey, I was horrible in both print and cursive, and have been since third grade. She took the clip board back and requested that I help her with the delivery. I obliged and went over to the truck to unload it.

After that was done, I had one giant box and one manual neatly placed in my hand. I thanked the lady as she drove off in that giant truck. Then, I turned my attention to the box. I sighed, flipping open the manual. It said the usual "congratulations" and stuff. I skimmed over his statistics, secretly loathing the fact that he weighed less than me and yet was taller, and skipped through the jobs for now. Then, I got to where one would be able to wake this unit up. I was unable to do the majority of these options, though. For one, I didn't have the strength to pull the box inside for the anthems of those three countries to be played to it from my small laptop. Another, I did not know Russian. I also did not know the Chinese National Anthem, which would involve in a lecture.

I hummed, pondering if I should just open the box. But, then, I didn't want to get killed. So, I begrudgingly went inside for a moment to memorize a few words of the anthem and prepared myself for a history class of Mandarin. Hey, I wanted to learn the language anyway, might as well have the personification of China teach it to me.

A couple of minutes I rushed back out, relieved that no one stole my baby-I mean unit, and cleared my throat.

"Gilai! Buhyuion zuah nuhli d-" I didn't even get past the first verse before I hid behind my door to avoid being impaled by the box being opened.

"AIYA! That is not how you sing it! Must I give you lesson on Mandarin?! I will make sure you can sing it correctly!" said the chinese man standing up from the box, not at all phased by the fact he was in the box. I crept out to try and reprogram him, but alas I was too late. He caught me and quickly I was talked into having the Mandarin lessons.

This will end well, yes, yes it will.

...

Sarcasm. Sarcasm up the arse.


	2. I left the door unlocked

**_Chapter 2: I left the door unlocked_**

After a long lecture and a couple lessons of Mandarin, I could finally sing the national anthem of China to the point that it sounded Chinese instead of…uhm…Not Chinese. Once I got this done, I was able to program the unit back to defaults so that he wouldn't kill me afterwards.

Once that was all sorted out, I introduced myself properly. He was pleasant to speak to, so I had no trouble telling him where everything was. My house wasn't a mansion, to say the least. It wasn't too bad, though. It had the master bedroom, and two guest rooms. One of which I bothered to furnish for the coming of the unit I was speaking to.

"Then you can use the kitchen to make or eat whatever you want. Since you aren't anything like Britain or anything you won't kill me with your cooking, right?" I turned my head to China, who nodded.

"I did not think that his cooking skills were known by everyone, but I do not have a problem with British food" commented the Asian man. I could do nothing to stop the silly grin that planted itself onto my face.

"Oh, many more people know than you think. Anyway, do you have any questions on your stay here?" I asked, turning to the slightly taller man with a more sincere smile on my lips. He shook his head, saying calmly that he had the information that he would need for now. Or it was something in that context.

"Good! Excuse me, I must do something," I said this as I left to the bathroom quickly. No, not to use it, but to read the rest of this darn manual that I had rolled up in my left hand. I walked into the small bathroom and closed the door, leaning on it as I opened up the manual to read the rest of its contents in full.

I was full into the relationships, pondering if any of my neighbors would even have any units. Not that they probably couldn't, but I didn't think any of them knew of Hetalia, let alone anime. I myself probably wouldn't be able to afford another unit, not unless they helped by getting a job. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea. I could get the Yong Soo Im, or maybe the Kiku one, maybe the entire East Asia. Yeah, that'd be-

CRASH!

By this time I opened the door and sprinted down the hallway to the living room.

"Why are you here, Russia?!" cried China as he hid behind a couch with his wok.

"The door was left unlocked, so I let self in. Nothing wrong with that, da?" replied the person at the front door, with his faucet in hand. I would have done the anime style face palm had I not been amused by the fact that I was proven wrong. That, infact, there were anime lovers in my neighborhood.

The fact that they happened to be rich enough to be able to hold an Ivan unit, or also known as a Russia unit, was what amused me the most, though.

Aside from that, I stood there dumbly while holding the manual in my hand. I watched as Russia walked over with that happy and serene smile plastered on his face. He reached down and lifted up the couch.

"I wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. You are new here," he told the smaller man in a cheerful-and-yet-eerie voice. I felt that I should have stepped in at this point, but I was too busy trying to not grin like an idiot. It was almost like being in the story!

"…Y-yes thank you. Leave now!" China quickly told the tall man," and put the couch down! That belongs to…!" He stopped, noticing I was there. I blinked, and he was behind me suddenly. The Russian turned his head and gazed at me, slowly setting the couch down. I stared back, and suddenly it felt as if there was a very evil vibe coming from the one who wore a scarf. This startled me, but I tried my best not to show it.

That is, I didn't run. I was still shaking and attempting to back away even though China was hiding behind me. At first I thought the nations silly in the anime to cower before him, but now I understood what they went through.

"H-hey, er, Russia right? Thanks for introducing yourself, but I need to get China all settled in and stuff and…," I stopped talking as Russia just smiled gently and gave a face that looked like he was about to murder me and then bury me in my own back yard.

"Oh second thought, why not you help us?! E-eh hey wait where's your, uh, you know…owner?" I asked nervously, hoping that the said person would barge in to take their unit back.

"She is at house, taking nap~" he told me with a grin. Of course, his owner would be a girl. Infact, the majority of the people who bought these units probably were Female. Not to be sexist or anything, but I so believed this.

"Ah, well, uh, why not tell…China," I stepped to the side as I spoke," about how things work? I would like to know some stuff too, but…Try not to break anything, please?" I asked, no, begged the Russian. He chuckled.

"Da…," Russia kept his gaze steady on China.

I took this chance to high tail it out of there quite quickly, spouting that I would get us all something to drink. Personally, I liked Russia, but at the moment he scared me. Hopefully, my China unit wouldn't end up…er…You know…That.

I eventually did end up coming back with three drinks, soda to be precise, Diet Mountain Dew. The stuff is bad for you, but I didn't care. What I came back to was China hiding behind a big stuffed panda bear, and Russia harassing the poor Asian. You know, had it been anyone else, I would have helped, but….

I set the two mountain dews near them, quietly of course, and settled on the other side of the room to watch. I opened my dew and drank with a glint of amusement in my eyes.

~!Peanuts!~

Of course, the owner of the Russia unit came over eventually, bowing and apologizing profusely and mumbling about what a bother Ivan was. I pat her back and told her it was no bother. She left with the grinning Russia. I have a feeling I'll see him often.

In reality it wasn't really a bother, to me.

China refused to come out of his room for the rest of the evening, though.

...

I don't think I left a good impression on him.


	3. Getting Up and Getting Done

**_Chapter 3: Getting up and getting done_**

The following day, I woke up and prepared for work. As I got dressed I made a note to make sure that Russia didn't break my door as he slammed it open yesterday. I hoped that China wouldn't run into trouble while I was gone. Then again, maybe I could bring him to work. I'm sure that they wouldn't mind if he loitered around in the kitchen or dining areas. I seem to have forgotten to say that I worked as a cook in a small cafe, but that's alright. I made my way downstairs, and instantly I smelled something cooking.

It smelled aromatic, it was better than my own cooking. Muttering that comment under my breath, I walked to the kitchen and found the Asian unit cooking. I blinked my eyes. Normally, I didn't eat breakfast. I wasn't trying to lose weight; no I just didn't eat because I was afraid I would be late.  
"Good Morning," I mumbled, still trying to wake up. I went over to the fridge and began to look for the soda.

"Zǎo ān," greeted Yao. He turned and served whatever smelled like heaven onto two plates.

"…You wake up early," I noted. I had almost forgotten that in the manual it said that the unit woke up at around 4 A.M. Four-freakin' A.M. I didn't need to get up till about five-thirty to six." Oh, uh, Sorry about yesterday. I would have stepped in, you know…But, I have bones that can be broken," I explained, smiling with a bit of pity,"…What did you make?"

"It is fine. I am at least used to Russia. Thank you for apologizing," he took the food that he was cooking off of the stove and turned to me," I am making fried rice. I hope you do not mind, but  
you did say I could use the kitchen."

I nodded, remembering what I said. I was about to note how good it smelled until something nudged me in the back. I jumped and spun around, seeing a large panda. For a moment, I wondered where it came from, but then it started to talk.

"Hello," said the panda," Good morning."

"Panda-Aru, Ni hao," China said in a not surprised voice. Panda-Aru? Who was-oh, it came with the China unit, right. I waved a hand nervously, not sure how to react to the panda.

"Eat quickly, you have a job, shi?" questioned Yao. I yawned and nodded, quickly going back to get myself a soda.

Once I was all prepared and about to walk out of the door(which,for a moment I was glad that it was just fine, except for the doorknob shaped hole in the wall next to it), I paused for a moment. I forgot to ask China if he wanted to come to work with me. Actually, I should probably have asked my boss first but who cares?

"Oi, China. Do you want to come to work with me? I need to go shopping afterwards, so I can get stuff you'll probably need. You can just wander around the restaurant or around the town," I called out, still at the door," Oh, I dunno if you can bring the panda, though. If you can make sure he won't destroy anything you can probably hide him."

Yao looked up from where he sat, and seemed to contemplate. He stood up after finishing his thoughts, at least I think.

"I think that Panda can keep himself well if he stays here. Certainly, he and your cute puppy dog will get along. I would like to see where you work, and I do need some things," he told me.

I grinned and nodded," Well, come on, I need to catch the bus."

~!Peanuts!~

_(Third Person Telling)_

China and his owner got to the café that the latter worked at.

"So just hang around here or something. I'll tell my boss that you're not some loiterer trying to overtake the company or something. Oh, uhm, don't break anything either, please?" asked the owner, turning to the Asian unit.

"I would not do such a thing," China said, shaking his head," It looks nice in the town. I can look around the place while you work, shi?"

"Oh, yeah, you can do whatever you want as long as you don't, you know, break anything," explained the woman with a half-hearted grin," Anyway, I need to get to work." After this, she gave a wave and disappeared into the back room, most notably the kitchen.

China looked around for a moment at the quaint café, and then sat down. He wondered what to do to pass time. For a few minutes, he pondered on going into the kitchen and helping his owner cook. He was a good cook; after all, food was very important to him.

After some time, customers began to stream in. The Chinese unit lounged in one of the seats near the entrance, watching them pass by. They were all new to him.

At least, almost all of them were new. Yao's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of a certain blonde accompanying a short girl and her parents. He had a small curl in his hair, glasses, blue eyes, broad shoulders, and a brown coat…

It was... America!

China shifted around in his seat, but he did nothing. He didn't need to interrupt a family outing. Besides, he didn't want to be around the loud American very much in the first place.

"Dude, why can't I get five burgers instead of just three?" questioned the tall male to the two parents. The young child giggled, covering her mouth with both of her hands.

"We do not need you influencing our daughter more than you already have. If you weren't her best friend we would have already returned you," said the father with a stern voice.

"Awww, Daddy…You're so rude to America sometimes! We live in America, you know!" the young child pouted," Besides I would never be able to eat as many hamburgers as America! I'm just a kid, and he's a hero!"

"I agree with Suzy! She's way too young to be able to eat like a hero such as myself!" America exclaimed, grinning brightly and placing one hand on his hip and the other on Suzy's blonde head.

The mother simply shook her head with a gentle smile, ushering the quite chaotic family to a table.

China himself had a smile mirroring the mother's. The light bickering made him a bit nostalgic.

China watched a few more pop in( For some reason, he kept his gaze on the family with America in it. He had a feeling that he would run into them again), and a few others go out, and before he knew it, his owner's shift was done.

"Phew, thanks for waiting. Who orders six burgers in one sitting, anyway?" questioned the woman, slouching her shoulders.

"Someone who enjoys a lot of grease," told China," We are going shopping, now?"

"Ah, yes, we'll need to pick up groceries and a few other things. Maybe some clothes, too. You didn't really come with much of those kind of things," explained the owner, browsing through her shoulder bag.

That is the end of my three chapters, thank you for listening and give me tips on what I should do next.


	4. Pastaaaa!

_Another chapter. By the name of the chapter, I think you know which character we will be running into. Enjoy!_

**_Chapter 4: Pastaaaaaa!_**

_(Back in first person, of the owner)_

So, I and my China unit walked our way to the grocery store, also labeled "Store of Groceries". It's…an interesting name, I guess.

As we entered the store, with cheery music flying into our ears, I pulled out a checklist and held it out to China.

"You can add some things to here, just not too much, please?" I told him as I took out a pencil. He nodded, taking the checklist and writing utensil. Yao walked over to the nearby wall and began scribbling down a few things that he wanted.

I heard a crash from nearby as I was getting a cart, and then I heard someone crying. I raised an eyebrow at the ruckus, but paid little attention for now. China handed me the checklist. I stared at it for a moment, then I grabbed a cart.

"Alright, let's see…Noodles! Noodles are the most important thing," I told the Asian unit, though I was telling myself, too. I hurried with the cart to the wheat section, China following behind me.

Of course, when I got there, I found a teenager about ten years younger than me yelling at someone who had been packing all of the pasta available in his cart.

Well, it was Italy. No, not the country, duh, it was "Feliciano Vargas", the pasta loving cry-baby. I would do something un-lady-like and yell at him for taking all of the spaghetti, but that seemed a little cruel with the adding effect of the yelling teen

"I'm-a-so sorry! I could-a not resist the wonderful pasta! What if we ran out at home?! It would-a be terrible! Think of it!" the Italian cried, folding his hands and begging to the teen. He had a fountain of tears coming from his eyes, and I turned my head to not snicker.

"Ugh! We can't afford all of these! Put all but TWO, get it, TWO of the boxes back!" yelled the teen, obviously annoyed. She flipped her brown hair, tapping her foot." I'll be getting the sauces for the pizza tonight, alright?" she told the unit, walking off with her own cart.

With a huff, the Italian began to do as he was told, albeit begrudgingly. I slid over and lightly picked up a box of spaghetti from his cart. He made a yelp.

"H-hey-a! Don't take my pasta!" he whined, though not making a move to stop me.

"You have to put this stuff away, I thought I'd help you," I lied, grinning.

"…Oh, Thank-a-you! Grazie!" Italy immediately brightened. I put the spaghetti box back on the shelf, motioning for China to help.

Together, the three of us got all but three(one for me, two for the Italian) of the boxes put back neatly on the shelves. The owner of the Italian Unit came back as I put my box into my cart, happily crossing it off of the checklist.

"Oh! Hello there, thanks for helping~" the teen happily thanked me and China.

"It is no problem," China said, nodding.

The teen walked over to China, looking him up and down.

"A Yao Wang unit? Not many people get him, for some reason. He looks really nice, though! Maybe I can get my parents to get me one for my next birthday!" the girl thought outloud with a large smile.

"He's a nice guy! Italy's pretty cute, if not a little…odd," I noted, rubbing my chin.

"Hmm, I wonder how they would act, together," the teen muttered, copying my movement.

"I can hear you," China told the girl.

"I got it! Wanna see?" she asked me, suddenly.

"…Eh?...Er….Sure! Yeah, sure," I looked away," Maybe we'll run into more units on the way. I already ran into a Russia one earlier. Picked up my couch and all…"

"Perfect!" The teen clasped her hands," Yes, this is perfect!"

Once we introduced ourselves formerly, I told the teen when I would be free, and she said she'd come over some time with her Italy unit, and if she could, her Lovino unit.

We parted ways afterwards, and China looked slightly worried. I assured him that everything would be okay('course I didn't think anything would), and proceeded with my shopping.

~!Peanuts!~

We hit the clothing store afterwards, and after that we went to the general store for a few things. It was a good thing that China had strength in his slightly feminine looking body, or else I wouldn't be able to get everything in(The food went in first, or else everything would have spoiled by then) and packed.

I flopped down onto my couch, sighing. I had no idea so many people like me were around the place. Was I just not looking? Was I that naïve? I pondered this as I picked up my dog. I had a feeling that things were about to get very chaotic, very fast…

And then a tomato flew through my window with a deafening shatter.

_We are done~_


	5. A broken window and a broken skull

I am back! Time for more hilarity!

**_Chapter 5: A broken window and a broken skull_**

China and I both stared at the tomato with a blank look in our eyes. I, for one, was confused on how the tomato made it through. Surely it wasn't hard enough to break through solid glass, right? So then, what was this tomato made out of?

China answered my question as he walked over and picked it up.

"It's not a tomato?" he questioned in a confused tone. Ah, an artificial tomato…Hey, didn't that one unit come with that?...Uh, it was…Spain.

Oh joyous times.

A rapid knock sounded at my door. I walked over at and opened it. I stood there, looking up at a Spaniard that was much taller than myself, he was also sort of handsome, though I was never into those kinds of things(In all honesty I like neither male nor female, I think they call that asex-something or something.).

"Have you seen a flying tomato?" he asked in an urgent and yet enticing voice, somehow. China walked up next to me and held out said tomato.

"It has flown in through the window, Spain," China explained as he handed the tomato to the handsome man. I just stepped back, eyeing Spain. Even though I wasn't interested in romance, it didn't stop me from 'checking' him out.

"My owner decided to kick it, she has a strong leg," explained Antonio, pointing across of our window and at our neighbor's window. What, was everyone getting these units now? I don't even know my neighbor! Oh well, I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's fine, as long as someone fixes the window," I told him.

Then, the same nineteen-year old that owned that Ivan unit from earlier ran up next to Antonio with a look of worry. She sulked and bowed her head.

"I am so sorry! I did not think I would send it flying through two windows! How could you ever forgive me!? Ahh! I knew getting a Hetalia Unit was a bad idea, oh but they were so tempting!" She babbled on, and I raised a hand quickly to stop her.

"It's okay, your Spain person thing already explained, so as long as you can help pay for my window…?" I questioned, not wanting to shell out money for another window(If only I could board it up).

"Of course! Of course! I can easily pay for both of ours! Ah, Spain, sorry for kicking Tomato, it was just to wake you up, you know?!" The woman began to babble again.

"It's fine," Spain said easily with a grin on his face, though by the looks of it he didn't really understand half of it, he was just smiling to be smiling.

"If you do not mind me asking, but did you clean up the glass in your house? It is dangerous to walk around with it on the ground," China piped up, having walked back from picking every single shard off of my carpet.

"Oh, uh, yeah! I asked my house keeper to take care of it, hehe," the teen told me. House keeper? This woman was probably pretty rich if she had one of those things running around doing her chores.

"Right, then I think-" I was cut off when something hit me rather hard in the head and I ended up blacking out. Oh joys of joys….

_(Third Person Perspective)_

What happened to hit the poor owner was a rather large white water pipe that flew in through the broken window. China simply stared at it, before turning his head and soon ducking to avoid being hit by another piece of pipe.

"Uh oh…I-I guess Ivan lost his erm metal pipe…Oh dear! Ahhh! What if he's destroying all of the sinks?! Spain, Spain! Help me! Ahhhh!" the teen started to freak out. Spain, not knowing what to do what being Spain, simply shook his head.

"I don't know how, Lory, I would help if I could, you know. It's Russia, I would give him vodka," he then suggested.

"Vodka?! Vodka! That's right, Vodka! QUICK TO THE FRIDGE!" the teenager, Lory, yelled before running off. Spain quickly followed. China looked at them, then at his owner.

"…Aiya! Wait don't leave me here with her!" He cried, running after the two and leaving the woman on the ground with her very confused dachshund and his own panda bear to be with her.

Lory entered her rather large house, and indeed there was plumbing all over the place, and Ivan walked out of the house with a frown, tossing another failure out of the window.

"Quick, someone, distract him, I need to get him his Vodka!" Lory told the two units behind her before speeding off.

China gulped, taking his courage he walked over to Ivan," Russia… … Why are you destroying the plumbing to this house? It just a pipe!"

Russia turned his head to China, smiling evilly," Da, but I need it to play games. That's an important reason, right China?" he explained with a cool and low voice, one which signaled something like 'don't interfere or you'll never be seeing light again' sort of feel.

Spain, on the other hand, didn't seem to help the condition. He stood behind China and crossed his arms.

"I think that's silly, just have Lory buy another one," he commented, before ducking another piece of sink.

The teenager came running back with five bottles of high quality Russian vodka in her possession. She offered them to Russia, who stared at them, then happily took them and opened one, downing it quite quickly.

"Alright, while he's busy I'll be off getting a pipe that looks like his, er can you guys help the house keeper make sure he doesn't destroy anything else? Oh, I'll get help for your owner too, China! Haha be back!" She sprinted out of the room like a gazelle running from a lion.

China just stared in shock, then grimaced as he looked back at the Russian gulping down all of the vodka. How did he drink so fast without getting sick?

The house keeper, a woman of her thirties most likely, walked up to them in a brisk pace. She wrung her hands.

"I tried to stop him, but he's very scary, I apologize, Spain and China," she explained, sighing.

"It's fine, let's just make sure he doesn't run out and murder us all!" Spain said with a cheerful grin on his face, as if this were normal, when infact he just came here.

"Shi…," China sulked.

~!Peanuts!~

At the end of the day, China's owner went to the hospital with a fractured skull, and Ivan got his brand new pipe back and was happily passed out.

All's well that ends well, right?

Well that was fun! Reviews, please? I'm not gonna demand them, but they do help. Which character do you think I should bring in, eh?


	6. Pasta and Chips

**_Chapter 6: Pasta and Chips_**

_(Back in First Person of "Owner")_

I got out of the hospital two days after I was knocked out by that stupid lead pipe. Luckily, I didn't have to pay for anything. Insurance for the win, huh? Though it didn't pay all of it, the young adult that caused my accident (Because she didn't get an extra pipe) paid the rest.

I walked into my house and was greeted by the smell of cooking noodles and my dog bowling over himself to greet me.

I picked up Oliver and happily went over to the kitchen after taking off my shoes. I noticed, thankfully, that my window had been fixed since I was gone.

"Hey, China!" I called as I shuffled into the cooking room. The Chinese man turned his head from the stove and waved with his ladle.

"Ni hao," he called," You feel better?"

"Oh yeah, I feel like my head's not split open!" I said with a hint of sarcasm. I plopped down into a seat near the entrance of the kitchen and slumped a little. "I have the day off from work today. I was wondering if you wanted to do anything. I can't do anything too extensive, like physical (Not that I like those) stuff but maybe a walk or to go shopping?" I questioned as I scratched the dog on my lap's ears, causing his tail to whip against my stomach.

China thought about it for a moment as he cooked, then turned to me," After I finish eating, we go out. I must eat first!" He told me," A walk sounds nice, if we do not run into Russia again."

I certainly hoped we didn't.

~!Pasta!~

After a nice lunch of Chinese Lo Mein, China and I got ready to leave. China had a basket backpack –thing attached to his back, and the Panda bear he came with was riding in it. So, I thought, hey why not take little Oliver for a walk? After preparing for the walk we exited the house and into the nice Spring weather.

In all honesty, I don't go on walks very often. I'm not an active person unless I'm working. I wondered what brought this on, but then again, I probably needed the exercise.

As we were headed towards a nearby park, we ran into the teenager from the store. She was trying to stop her Lovino unit from cursing over excessively(Good luck) to his brother.

China looked like he wanted to step in, but didn't. Well, it's not like any of them could hurt us, so…

"Hey, Marina," I called as I walked over," Need some help?"

She turned her head, obviously irritated," Of course I do, idiot!" she yelled. Woah, seems that got to her.

"This is all your fault, jerk!" grumbled said unit to his brother.

"What-a-did I do!? I didn't make you trip!" Italy cried, still wondering how he caused his brother to trip and fall.

"Hey hey, just settle down." I butted in, sliding in between them. My dachshund barked and growled, causing both to step back in either surprise or fear.

"Get that away from me, bastard!" yelped Lovino. I looked down at my dog. Wow, the Vargas brothers really can't handle much.

"Shh shh it's okay they just smell like a lot of tomatoes," I said, picking up my dog and calming him down.

"…," Italy raised a hand towards my dog, but screeched and ran away suddenly. I looked at , only to notice that He was gone too.

"…What? Was it something on my face or did I break something or did the dog make a…," I muttered to myself in question.

"I think it may be England," said China from behind me. England? I turned around, and indeed there was an England unit(There are a lot here) walking towards me with a teenager, a boy to be exact. That was rare, but they did exist I suppose. I opened my mouth to say something, but nearly got knocked over by the other teenager who chased down her two Italies.

The seventeen-year old walked up to us, a picnic basket in his hand. He seemed confused at first.

"Did we do something?" he questioned, scratching his ginger-colored hair.

"Nah, remember how it said in the anime that Italy troops could travel 60 miles a week? Well turns out that they can travel 60 a day when they spot sight of British troops….At least according to Hetalia!" I explained with a grin,"By the way, Hello!" I said, happily waving at England and his owner.

"Ah, right. I guess that makes sense," mumbled the ginger," sorry to bother you then, we were just heading to the park."

"I'm not on some conquest for land at the moment, why they would run from me at just a sight is rather absurd," grumbled England.

"Oh, neat, me and China are headed there, too. Mind if we walk with you?" I asked in a laid back tone.

"Sure, that would be nice," said the teenager," My name's Joe, pleasure to meet you."

After the introduction, we went to the park. Nothing too bad happened(Other than my dog trying to eat a squirrel). Once we got there, the teen began to look around for somewhere to have his picnic(Dear lord I hoped he didn't have England cook).

"Oh, would you like to join?" he asked, turning his head to me.

"…Ehh…uh…I just ate," I said honestly.

"That's alright, you can just have some chips then!" cheered Joe, waving his hand at something invisible and muttering something. England stared at me expectantly, and I didn't want to say no at this point, I got China to accept quickly as well.

So I helped them set the blanket(I took a peek at what was in the basket, it looked like some sort of curry or something), and then there were a bunch of French fries.

"So who made these, you?" I asked, looking at the red head.

"No, England did! He makes a nice curry," Joe explained," Besides, I rather like chips."

I simply stared at the guy with a horrified face. China tilted his head, confused. I wondered if this guy had any taste buds at all. England's food was horrible, so horrible that it almost killed Prussia! The awesome Prussia, for crying out loud!

"Time to eat, I'm starving!" Joe happily announced, digging out the curry and rice, quickly splitting it into two servings, and without pausing, starting scooping the stuff into his mouth with no trouble. I stared at the stuff, then at Joe.

Holy

Crap

On

An

Ice cream

Bar.

Then we were rained on by a fountain of pasta.

Sorry this took so long! Reviews are gratefully accepted.


	7. Author's Note and Chapter 7 Preview

Hey guys, bad news. I've sort of gotten a writer's block going on. I tried to find inspiration for it but it doesn't want to come up. I hope you guys don't mind. However I do have a preview of what I managed to write before the block. I'm not quite sure when I will be able to upload more chapters but know that this isn't dead, just on a hiatus for now.

For now I shall answer the questions you have asked! A house keeper being in the future would sound weird, but the spoiled teenager doesn't just want to be surrounded by androids. The pay for them is much higher, though. Because of this usually only very rich people have actual house keepers instead of machines. The Lesson lasted approximately 4 hours. The owner works at a family cafe. Your final question will be answered here.

Alright, my friends, here's the preview.

**_Chapter 7: Tomatoes and Snails_**

"What the bloody hell!?" screeched England as his food was rained on by the slippery and lukewarm pasta. I just sat there as some of it stuck to my hair, murmuring that I should have stayed indoors and slept all day. China had a look on his face that seemed to mirror my opinion.

"Not-a-the poor pasta!" cried the familiar Italian-accented man.

"This is your entire fault, you ass!" growled another voice, probably the brother of the other one.

Joe had a disappointed look on his face as he stared at the noodles stuck in his half eaten curry. He pouted quietly, acting like a child, in my eyes at least. He set his plate down, standing up and walking over towards the voices. England stood up to follow, but Joe stopped him.

"I think they'll run again if you come over," he told the British man.


End file.
